


Wedding Crashers

by GothicDeetz



Series: Chaotic Lydia [4]
Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Chaos, Dead People, Demons, Family, Family Drama, Family Issues, Gen, Marriage, One Shot, Short, Short One Shot, Swearing, Trouble, Wedding Night, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24344833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicDeetz/pseuds/GothicDeetz
Summary: Lydia and Betelgeuse crash the wedding of Lydia’s dad and stepmom and Lydia gets in trouble with her dad.(Written for a contest I held on tumblr.)
Relationships: Beetlejuice & Lydia Deetz, Charles Deetz & Lydia Deetz, Charles Deetz/Delia Deetz
Series: Chaotic Lydia [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754746
Kudos: 14





	Wedding Crashers

“You may now kiss the-.”

The preacher overseeing the wedding between Charles and Delia was cut short by Lydia and Betelgeuse running down the aisle and standing on the podium where Charles, Delia, and the preacher were also standing. Betelgeuse turned to the wedding guests and addressed them,

“What’s up, fuckers!”

Lydia laughed loudly and continued, talking in a country accent, on from her best demon friend, “how y’all doing tonight?”

Her dad was fuming. “Lydia!” he hissed.

But his daughter didn’t seem to even hear him. Instead, she continued talking in the same country accent that she was using earlier. “Good? Well, ah want to know if y’all want to have some fun tonight?”

“Lydia!” her dad hissed again, even louder this time.

Now she heard him, turning her head to look at him.

“Dad? Is something wrong?” she asked.

“I’ll be right back,” Charles mouthed to the preacher. “Come with me, Lydia.”

The preacher nodded, allowing Charles to leave. Lydia, now nervous, followed him back into the house. She wasn’t sure if she had, in fact, done something wrong. But if the look her dad had on his face when he sat her down on the couch and sat across from her was any indication, then the teenager knew she was in really big trouble.

“Lydia,” her dad began with a sigh. “Today is the date of the wedding between Delia and I.”

“You think I didn’t know that,” was Lydia’s response. She laughed.

“I wanted no interruptions, Lydia. No interruptions. And yet you and Betelgeuse decide to come running down the isle and up onto the podium and do random things like shouting ‘what’s up, fuckers’ to the guests and talking in a country accent,” Charles said with a groan. “Lydia, the wedding was almost complete and Delia must now hate me for excusing myself from our wedding and coming in here to chat with you.”

“I don’t hate you, Charles,” Delia said, leaning against the doorframe.

He turned to her, surprised. “You don’t.”

“No.” She nodded, smiled, and continued, “I completely understand. You had a family matter that you needed to attend to. Now let’s go back outside and finish our wedding. I can’t just stand outside all day and listen to Betelgeuse shout random swear words to our guests.”

“Alright,” Charles said.

Just as Charles and Delia were about to head back outside, a smiling Lydia spoke up, “can I come too? I know I got in trouble twice today but I want to at least be there when you guys get married.”

It was true. Crashing the wedding with Betelgeuse wasn’t the only thing Lydia had gotten in trouble for that day. Right before the wedding was set to start, Lydia had decided to slide down the stairs in her formal attire and therefore had ripped a big hole in it. Delia was so upset, she’d picked that outfit out especially for Lydia to wear to the wedding and she’d ruined it. As a result, Lydia wasn’t allowed to be outside for the wedding. Though she knew the real reason was so that none of the other wedding guests saw the big rip in her dress.

“I suppose,” Charles said with a sigh after a few minutes of thinking to himself. “But as long as you don’t cause any more trouble.”

“I won’t dad,” Lydia said. “I promise.”


End file.
